


Think About What Deck You Put in Your Duel Disk

by FaelynWalker



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Banter, Blow Jobs, Competition, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Chicken, Humor, Idiots in Love, Innuendo, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaelynWalker/pseuds/FaelynWalker
Summary: Hijikata runs into Gintoki at a bar when he goes drinking with Kondou. An argument between the two becomes a game of gay chicken that escalates beyond expectations because of their pent-up feelings. Also, they're both just too stubborn to quit.





	Think About What Deck You Put in Your Duel Disk

Kondou had wanted to go drinking in order to cheer up about Otae rejecting him for the tenth time that month. Hijikata didn't understand how a person could take that much rejection and keep on living life cheerfully. However, Kondou always managed to brush it off and try again. He usually left Kondou alone when it came to Otae because he definitely didn't want to get involved with that troublesome woman, but this type of thing didn’t count. Being dragged along to a bar to cheer up Kondou was just part of being his friend. It would be an ordinary night when dealing with the aftermath of Otae: listening to Kondou ramble on about her and making sure he made it back to the Shinsengumi barracks safely. There was nothing to be concerned about.

Hijikata couldn't have been more wrong. 

The minute they walked in, Hijikata grimaced. He would recognize that stupid silver perm anywhere. Hijikata was in no mood to navigate his confusing feelings towards the Yorozuya at this time. He was about to turn around and stroll right out of there when Kondou suddenly yelled out. 

"Hey! Yorozuya!"

"Why are you calling to him?" Hijikata hissed. "Don't get his attention!" It was too late. Gintoki turned around, leaning on the counter with a bored look. Kondou walked up to him, Hijikata following reluctantly. He just had to end the conversation quickly and get the hell out of there. Gintoki raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh? What's this? Cops blowing taxpayer money at a bar?"

Hijikata clenched his teeth in annoyance, but managed to respond, "We're not working right now. And I don't recall you ever paying your taxes, you permy bastard." Gintoki drew himself up in an exaggerated look of offense. 

"I'll have you know, as a citizen of our nation, being talked to this way by a government official is一"

"Come on, let's not be like that," Kondou cut him off with a friendly smile. He knew how Gintoki and Hijikata could get when they got started. "It's a night for partying! The first round will be on me." Of course, Gintoki immediately became interested. That asshole would do anything for free food or drinks. 

"What generosity! For you to pay for my drinks tonight!"

"Nonsense, Yorozuya," Hijikata growled. "Kondou-san only mentioned one round." Gintoki looked at him with pity, which managed to piss off Hijikata more than anything else he had done since they ran into each other. 

"The gorilla said he'd pay for my drinks. Even though I'd love to be far away from someone who eats dog food, there's no way I'll pass this up."

"Mayonnaise is the golden condiment! And you can't just take advantage of Kondou-san's generosity like that!"

"Toushi, it's fine, tonight is一"

"Oh, you hypocrite!” Gintoki exclaimed, pointing at him in an accusatory manner. “Isn't he paying for your drinks, too?!"

"He isn't," Hijikata stated, getting more and more fed up. "I'm not drinking tonight."

"Well, I don't blame you," Gintoki grinned casually, and Hijikata hated that his heart skipped a beat. "Anyone would be intimidated to drink with Gin-san. You just wouldn't be able to keep up." Hijikata bristled at the challenge. 

"Are you just putting on a front because you're relieved I won't be drinking?" he asked, smirking, annoyance just below the surface. "I know it's intimidating to drink with someone who outclasses you, but maybe I'll change my mind."

"Bring it on!" Gintoki shouted with a frown. "I'll destroy you so badly, you'll cry tears of mayonnaise!"

"You have no chance! I'll win so decisively, not even sugar will sweeten your defeat!”

Hijikata and Gintoki quickly turned to Kondou and slammed their hands on the counter. "First round is on you!"

 

Four rounds later, Kondou was passed out. A combination of exhaustion and alcohol had led to him face-planting at the bar counter. He had been running low on money by that point, so it was probably for the best. Gintoki and Hijikata were drunk and still raring to go, but without Kondou, they had no source of money for drinks. Gintoki didn't have money to spend, and Hijikata didn't bring enough with him since he hadn't planned on drinking at all. Their contest couldn't continue. They both gave each other one last glare before Gintoki got up to go and stumble on home. Hijikata got up to do the same when he realized he had a dilemma. 

"Oi, Yorozuya. Help me carry Kondou-san."

"What? No way in hell. I'm going home and passing out,” he said, giving Hijikata a dirty look for even saying anything. Though after a second, he added under his breath, “And hopefully I'll make it there without puking in a back alley this time."

"I need help dragging him!" Hijikata explained. "He's dead weight."

"Not my problem," Gintoki replied and turned to go. 

"Hey! He bought you drinks!" Hijikata scolded. "The least you could do is help him get back home!"

 

Gintoki sighed as he helped Hijikata drag the gorilla through the streets. They each had one of Kondou's arms around their shoulders as they made their way to the Shinsengumi barracks. Hijikata had practically guilted him into helping out, though Gintoki was proud of the fact that it took quite a bit of arguing to get a resigned “yes” out of him. However, he knew that he would agree from the start. He just couldn’t resist Hijikata’s pleading eyes. Gintoki took solace in the thought that he could hold this over Hijikata and Kondou. Maybe he could get more free drinks out of them. It would also be nice to see Hijikata without his uniform again. Hijikata looked good in his uniform, but he seemed more vulnerable in the yukata. 

Anyway, they definitely owed him for this. Here he was, dragging a gorilla to the zoo in the middle of the night, when he could be snoring in his warm bed without a care. Gintoki was shaken out of his musing when they faltered and almost fell over. 

"Hey, don't tell me you're actually drunk? From that measly amount earlier?" Gintoki asked, scowling. "The way you're stumbling around like Bambi makes it clear that I was the winner of our drinking contest."

"Don't be absurd," Hijikata shot back. "You're like a high schooler late for their first day of school: tripping over themselves as they bump into the transfer student. I obviously won."

"You're kidding yourself, nicotine addict."

"And you're delusional, sugar freak."

The conversation was the same kind of banter all the way to the barracks and as they dropped Kondou off in his room. Gintoki had been getting more and more angry as they went on. Goddamnit! This stupid V bangs asshole didn't win anything! As they shut the door on Kondou's room, Gintoki turned to leave just as Hijikata started to walk towards his own room. They bumped into each other and fell over in a painful tangle of limbs. His arms ended up framing Hijikata's annoyingly adorable face, and their bodies were pressed together. He was hyperaware of who, and more specifically, _what_ he was pressing up against. Stupid cliche scenario! It seemed like he hadn't gotten punched yet due to Hijikata being dazed by the fall. He couldn't believe his luck! However, it was clear that Hijikata was starting to become increasingly aware and embarrassed of their compromising situation. Gintoki knew that could only end in disaster一and definitely injury一for him. He was in the middle of cursing his existence and hoping the author would just write him home so he didn't have to walk all the way back, when he got an idea due to the nature of their position. 

"Gay chicken!" he announced proudly. A short, awkward silence reigned as Hijikata stared up at Gintoki without comprehension. 

"…Huh?"

"Come on, you have to keep up, Hijikata-kun!" Gintoki drawled. "We didn't get to finish our competition earlier! Why not a game of gay chicken to choose a winner instead?" Gintoki was confident that he could win this. He had feelings for this idiot, so there was no way he could lose at gay chicken. The amount of time they spent arguing at the bar and the long walk to the Shinsengumi barracks through the crisp night air sobered them up a bit. However, there was enough alcohol left in Gintoki’s system to make him think this was a good idea. 

Hijikata seemed to become shy all of a sudden, looking anywhere but at Gintoki, which was honestly quite the feat given that Gintoki was directly on top of him. 

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Gintoki scoffed. "I guess that automatically makes me the winner then." This got Hijikata to look right back at Gintoki, his eyes narrowed. 

"What?! No it doesn't!"

"If you forfeit, it means I won. Simple as that."

"I didn't forfeit! We never even started the game in the first place!" 

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better,” Gintoki replied dismissively. He got off of Hijikata and stood up, brushing himself off. Hijikata pushed himself up and onto his feet, frowning. 

"What are you doing now?”

“Leaving,” Gintoki said matter-of-factly. “It seems we're done here.” He turned to walk away, but not before Hijikata got a chance to see the pleased look on his face. The thought of Gintoki happily going to bed, smug over his imagined win, made Hijikata's blood boil. 

"Wait!" he yelled, grabbing Gintoki's sleeve. "L-Let's play gay chicken. I know you're only leaving so quickly because you're not confident in your ability to win!" Hijikata was a bit flustered, but thinking about it, he obviously had the advantage! Maybe those stupid feelings for the Yorozuya would prove useful for something! A voice inside him was screaming that this was a horrible idea, but the remaining alcohol made that voice hard to hear at the moment. Gintoki turned to face him. 

“You're on! I'll make you take back those words!” he exclaimed with confidence. 

 

Five minutes later, Gintoki was feeling remarkably less confident. They had quickly stumbled over to Hijikata’s room, eager to start the competition, but once they got there, they didn’t know how to get started. Now, they were sitting across from each other, fidgeting, not looking each other in the eyes. This was unbearably awkward! What should he say? He had no idea how to start this!

“H-Hey, Yorozuya.” Gintoki looked over at Hijikata, whose face was flushed. He didn’t know if it was because of the drinks earlier or the situation they found themselves in. However, Hijikata seemed determined to say something.

“Be the Bulma to my Vegeta, and we can make Trunks.”

Gintoki started choking. Hijikata was looking like he regretted everything that led up to this moment.

“What’s with you and Vegeta?! You always go back to him! And what the hell was that?!” Gintoki practically shrieked, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

“It was the first pick up line I remembered!” Hijikata yelled in response, his face burning with mortification. “Like you could do better!”

“I definitely could!” Gintoki boasted.

“Try it then!”

“I will!” There was a short silence while Gintoki tried to come up with a better pick up line. Hijikata grew impatient as thirty seconds passed, and right when he opened his mouth to tell him to hurry up, Gintoki said, his voice sultry, “You really activate the Wood Release jutsu in my pants.” Hijikata immediately punched Gintoki in the face.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

Hijikata looked at his own fist, confused. “You were so gross, I guess I did it instinctively…”

“Your line wasn’t much better!”

“What’d you say?!”

“This has to be against the rules! That means that I win this一”

“We didn’t even establish rules!” Hijikata countered before Gintoki could finish.

“Fine,” Gintoki said, aggravated. “The goal is to get the other uncomfortable with how gay it gets. From now on, whoever attacks the other person immediately loses. Also, whoever cringes away or stops this first loses.” Hijikata thought it over, and for the game they were playing, those rules made sense. Didn’t mean that he liked them, though. Why did he even agree to this?

“Sounds reasonable,” he finally replied. 

“Good,” Gintoki said. “Now we can really get started.” Before Hijikata could even process, Gintoki scooted closer until their knees were touching. “Are you a trap card?” he asked, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked directly at Hijikata. “Because you've activated my Shadow Realm.” Gintoki was cursing himself on the inside. Could he think of nothing but activation? And why was his pick up repertoire so unimpressive? That line didn’t even make sense!

Disgusting line aside, Hijikata was frustrated that the look Gintoki was giving him was causing his heart to race. Well, he wouldn't lose! He quickly moved even closer, his forehead touching Gintoki’s. 

To Gintoki, it felt like Hijikata headbutted him. He open his mouth to protest the sudden violence, but he stopped when he saw the look on Hijikata's face. He was blushing, seemingly bashful, but he didn't avert his gaze. At this proximity, Gintoki could feel his breaths against his mouth. Against his will, he also felt his face start to get hot. 

“You like Yu-Gi-Oh, huh? So do I. Care to show me your deck?” he murmured. “I bet it's stacked.” 

Gintoki got chills from the low seduction of Hijikata’s voice. He hated what Hijikata was doing to him. Goddamnit! He was going to lose at this rate! He moved even closer, his lips a millimeter from Hijikata’s, causing Hijikata’s eyes to widen in surprise. He put his hands on Hijikata’s shoulders before running them down his back, caressing him lightly. 

“You want to see my deck, is that right?” he drawled flirtatiously, trying to outdo Hijikata’s voice from earlier. “Just open your duel disk and I'll put it inside.” He felt Hijikata shiver beneath his touch. He couldn't help a small grin, satisfied with that reaction. While Hijikata was still reeling, Gintoki continued to press his advantage. “You could open it up for me, though I’d be happy to do it myself. All the way, until my deck could comfortably fit within.” As he spoke, he moved his mouth, brushing past Hijikata’s cheek and reaching his ear to whisper sweetly. 

The combination of Gintoki’s dirty talk and his hands lightly brushing his back was deadly. Hijikata found himself drifting into Gintoki’s pace, breathing faster, leaning into his touch. That is, until he saw the smug look on his face. Like he would allow that stupid perm the satisfaction!

He grabbed Gintoki’s thighs, causing him to jump. Hijikata relished the look of surprise on his face. He began to move his hands up and down his thighs, stopping to squeeze lightly every few moments.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You think it would feel so good.” He leaned down to Gintoki’s neck, biting lightly at where it met his shoulder as he said, “Well, you can have what you want. Though only if you get me to want it, too.” He moved back up so they were face to face, and smirked. This was just him putting on a front. He was screaming internally. He wasn’t as shameless as this bastard, so this was really embarrassing for him! His smirk became a bit more real when he saw that Gintoki was flushed, slack-jawed. Perfect! 

However, Gintoki’s face changed. He suddenly became more serious, and Hijikata’s breath hitched when their eyes met. Gintoki’s were dilated wide. His intense stare was causing Hijikata’s heart rate to pick up even more. Then, his eyes flicked down to Hijikata’s lips. Hijikata mirrored him, doing the same.

At this point, they had both forgotten the original objective of their competition. Instead of trying their best to make the other react negatively, they were doing their best to make the other react positively. They were so wrapped up in their stubborn competitiveness that they did not even notice when this switch occurred, their repressed feelings coming out. As for this new competition: they were both winning.

They moved at the same time, closing the gap between them. Their lips touched. They moved back for a second, taking in what had happened. Then, Gintoki grabbed the back of Hijikata’s head and crashed their mouths together. Hijikata didn’t even hesitate to respond, deepening the kiss. He bit down on Gintoki’s mouth, causing him to gasp and allow for Hijikata to slip his tongue in. They moaned softly at the contact, content to continue kissing as Gintoki cradled Hijikata’s head and Hijikata gripped Gintoki’s thighs. The frantic kiss slowed to something more languid as they relished the moment and tasted each other. The moment ended when Hijikata sucked on Gintoki’s tongue. Gintoki groaned and move his hands down to Hijikata’s ass, pulling him into his lap.

“Hah!” Hijikata gasped at the sudden movement and new friction, breaking the kiss. This did not deter Gintoki, who began to trail kisses down Hijikata’s neck. He reached the same juncture where Hijikata had lightly bit him and chose to bite down hard. Hijikata hissed in pain, though that turned into a whimper as Gintoki licked and sucked the irritated area. He felt a confusing mix of pain and pleasure swirling inside him. Of course that sadist had to pull something like this! He swatted at Gintoki.

“Don’t leave marks!” Hijikata glared. Gintoki snickered deviously but complied, going back to leaving kisses instead. He was pleased with the reactions he was getting. 

Gintoki didn’t know if it was revenge for the mark or if Hijikata was just eager to move things along, but he grabbed in between Gintoki’s legs, stroking him through his pants. 

“Ngh…” Gintoki grunted as Hijikata kept up with his light ministrations. It felt good, but he was starting to get frustrated with how soft the touches were. He was being such a tease! Well, Gintoki didn’t even know if Hijikata was teasing him on purpose or if he was hesitant to go further. That didn’t matter to Gintoki! He was going to tease him right back!

He pushed Hijikata’s yukata aside, revealing his chest. He moved his kissing and light sucking down from his neck to the newly exposed area. When Gintoki’s lips brushed against one of his nipples, Hijikata inhaled sharply. Gintoki grinned with satisfaction.

“One of your weak spots, Hi~jika~ta-kun~?”

Hijikata grimaced at Gintoki’s tone and expression. That did not bode well for him. 

Gintoki’s mouth latched onto Hijikata’s right nipple, sucking hard. Hijikata moaned and leaned back. Noticing that Hijikata was getting a little further away, Gintoki moved his right hand up to his lower back to keep him in place while he moved the left around to Hijikata’s other nipple. 

“Ah…hah…nh…” Hijikata’s face reddened at the noises escaping him. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Gintoki, causing him to moan. Once he noticed what he had done, Hijikata kept up with it, stroking against Gintoki with more force. Gintoki hummed appreciatively as he moved his mouth to the other nipple, switching hands to play with the now neglected one. 

Hijikata, desiring more skin to skin contact, tugged at Gintoki’s shirt, hoping he'd get the message. It seems he did, since he pulled off of Hijikata’s’ chest with a pop. 

Gintoki marveled at his handiwork. Hijikata was flushed and panting, though Gintoki was sure he was in a similar state. He was definitely breathing heavier than usual, his arousal growing by the second. Speaking of which, his pants were starting to get uncomfortably tight. It was time to get rid of them.

Hijikata slid out of Gintoki’s lap to give him some space to remove his clothes, though not before Gintoki took the opportunity to flick one of his sensitive nipples. Hijikata squeaked at the surprise pleasure. 

“I guess it really is a weak spot,” Gintoki mused. 

“Just take off your clothes already, Yorozuya,” Hijikata grumbled in annoyance. Gintoki raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Is someone getting impatient?”

“ _Someone_ is going to kick you out if you don't hurry up,” Hijikata replied sharply. Gintoki shut up and obediently started to remove his clothing. Due to his yukata, belt, shirt, and pants, Gintoki was having a harder time than Hijikata, who just had to finish sliding his yukata and boxers off. When he saw Gintoki fumbling with his belt buckle, Hijikata rolled his eyes. He watched, unimpressed, as Gintoki almost fell over while shimmying out of his pants. After some more struggle from him, they were both finally stripped down to nothing. 

Gintoki ran his eyes over Hijikata's body. He had seen him in just a towel more times than would normally be expected by running into him at the spa or the bathhouse, but this was different. Here, he was able to openly admire his physique all he wanted. Damn, he really did look good. Gintoki couldn't wait to do more with him. 

Hijikata didn't even realize how intently Gintoki was staring at him because he was also absorbed in what he was seeing. He hated to admit it, but the Yorozuya had a nice body. He was also quite attractive when he shed his MADAO attitude. 

“Stop giving me that ‘come hither’ look,” Gintoki commented, his voice strained. “It's driving me crazy.”

Hijikata scowled. “I’m not giving you a ‘come hither’ look.”

“Yes, you are,” Gintoki said knowingly. 

“No, I一mph!” 

Gintoki surged forward and captured his lips, silencing the impending argument. Then, he pulled Hijikata back into his lap and ground their crotches together. They moaned in unison at the skin contact and friction. Gintoki reached down between them and grabbed Hijikata’s half-hard dick, his fingers wrapping around the shaft and moving up and down. He started slow, but he sped up fairly quickly, getting more and more breathy noises out of Hijikata.

Hijikata realized that he had fallen completely into Gintoki's pace. That was unacceptable! Instead of retaliating with a mutual hand job, he pushed Gintoki down and settled between his legs. 

Gintoki lifted his head, confused at the sudden change. What had he done to piss Hijikata off? He discovered that was the wrong question to ask himself when Hijikata wrapped his mouth around the tip of his dick and sucked. 

“H-Hijikata…,” Gintoki groaned, shocked and aroused. He was already caught off guard. He was not ready for Hijikata to start taking him in deeper as he sucked, fondling his balls at the same time. Gintoki’s head hit the floor as pleasure washed over him. 

Hijikata was still getting used to the sensation, the strange weight on his tongue and stretch of his mouth. He had only started this on impulse in order to get Gintoki more turned on than he was. He had expected the experience to be pretty disgusting. However, seeing the reactions Gintoki was having was really getting him heated. Hijikata went a little too far down in his excitement and almost gagged. He moved away to breathe for a moment, licking around the head before he went back down to try again. Gintoki’s hands found themselves burying in Hijikata’s hair, tugging lightly. Hijikata was surprised to find that he enjoyed it.

Gintoki did not expect Hijikata to moan around his dick, the vibrations sending shivers up his spine. Hijikata’s teeth brushed against him lightly as he swallowed around him, causing Gintoki to inhale sharply. He was unbelievably hard. This wasn't good. He didn't want to finish before they got to the main course!

“Wait…ngh…wait, Hijikata,” Gintoki said. Hijikata opened his eyes and looked at Gintoki questioningly, mouth still around his dick. Wow, that was hot. Gintoki tried to get his bearings, but it was difficult to think clearly in this situation. 

“I want to…hah…finish together. Properly, you know? Like…my deck in your duel disk and…everything,” Gintoki explained as eloquently as he could. He grunted as Hijikata slid his dick out of his mouth and sat up. 

“We…we can’t,” Hijikata replied, his voice sounding a bit hoarse from his previous actions. Gintoki immediately sat up and looked at him, his eyes wide.

“You want to stop? Now?!” he asked incredulously. He seemed very afraid that Hijikata was going to suddenly blueball him. 

“It’s not like I want to stop!” Hijikata explained. “We don’t have condoms. Or lube! And your deck is not going anywhere near my duel disk without both of those things.” Hijikata watched as comprehension dawned on that sugar idiot’s face. He swallowed thickly, considering what he was about to say. “Though, I’m not…I’m not saying we should stop completely,” he continued, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he went on due to embarassment. “There are other ways to…to get off, and…and I…” Gintoki watched him struggle to get his point across for a few moments before stopping his pitiful attempt.

“Actually…” Gintoki started, putting a hand behind his head kind of bashfully while not meeting Hijikata’s eyes. The loaded way he said that instantly made everything clear to Hijikata.

“Why are you carrying that stuff with you?” Hijikata asked, his expression simultaneously judgemental and unamused. 

“I have a good explanation for this,” Gintoki said quickly. “I-It’s perfectly reasonable and not at all bizarre.” Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

“I’m listening.” 

Gintoki gulped nervously. “W-Well, on the off chance there was an opportunity where Ketsuno Ana was looking for someone to…spend the night with, I needed to be prepared at all times.” Hijikata was in disbelief.

“Are you serious? Are you actually serious?”

“There is always a possibility!” Gintoki protested, defensive. Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Go and get your supplies before I soften in disgust.”

“Yessir.” Gintoki gave him a mini salute as he moved to grab his pants. Hijikata watched as he frantically dug through his pockets, desperate to continue their activities. He shook his head, sighing again. Why did he like this guy again? Despite his reservations, Hijikata couldn’t help feeling fond when Gintoki turned back, triumphantly raising the supplies and grinning like an idiot.

“Now, where were we?” Gintoki said huskily, trying to bring the mood back.

“You wanted to play Yu-Gi-Oh together,” Hijikata prompted, his face reddening despite his best efforts.

“Oh…yeah, that’s right,” Gintoki replied, flustered. “So just…uh…” He made a circle gesture with his hands. Hijikata understood and turned over, getting on his hands and knees. Gintoki pressed down on his back and tapped the inside of his thighs, getting him to lean down and move his legs apart. Hijikata was really glad that Gintoki couldn’t see his face. He had a hard time remembering if he ever felt as vulnerable as he did now, with his ass in the air and his legs spread. Astonishingly, Gintoki didn’t say anything to taunt him. He really appreciated that small show of tact.

Gintoki licked his lips at the sweet sight before him as he opened the lube. Hijikata’s tense back muscles were really something to admire, and soon he would be buried in that round, tight… He should probably focus. He covered his fingers with lube and moved directly behind Hijikata.

“Now, I’m going to…uh…open your duel disk. Just tell me to stop if it hurts or anything,” Gintoki said, obviously nervous. “You need to make sure to relax. Relax! Remember to relax! Rela一”

“You’re the one who needs to relax!” Hijikata countered. “Just do it already.”

Gintoki took a deep breath and prepared himself. This was really happening. He had imagined this moment, but he never thought he would actually have the chance. He had to make sure this was good!

Hijikata felt the first of Gintoki’s fingers prod at his entrance. He braced himself, though he remembered Gintoki’s anxious rambling and tried to relax. The first finger entered him, causing Hijikata to shift at the strange sensation. He didn’t feel strongly good or bad about it; it just felt weird. The finger moved in and out of him until it could do so without resistance. Then, another finger was added. The stretch was moving from strange to uncomfortable. Hijikata grit his teeth and tried to keep from tensing up, but he knew that Gintoki noticed his discomfort when the fingers stopped moving deeper.

“Are you一” 

“Just keep going and get this over with,” Hijikata said, determined to bear it. The sooner this was done, the better. 

Gintoki frowned. He knew that Hijikata was just putting on a tough front. This had to be good for Hijikata, or there was no chance of this happening ever again. Gintoki decided to use his free hand to distract Hijikata until the fingering actually became pleasurable. He ran his fingers up to Hijikata’s chest, lightly brushing his nipples and getting a shiver out of him, before trailing down his abs and grabbing his cock. Hijikata hissed at the stimulation to his neglected member as Gintoki began to move both of his hands. He stroked Hijikata while simultaneously pushing his fingers deeper and starting to scissor them out. Stretching Hijikata properly was important, but he had another objective. He rubbed the fingers along the inner walls, searching. 

“Ahn!” Hijikata cried out in surprise. There was a moment of silence as they both comprehended what had happened. Hijikata was flushed, glad Gintoki couldn’t see his face, and Gintoki was grinning like a maniac.

“Found it~,” Gintoki said proudly. 

“Huh?” Hijikata uttered, confused. There had been this mix of pleasure from the stimulation to his cock and pain from the stretching, but everything had been taken over by that really nice feeling. What was that? “Wha一Ah!” He opened his mouth to ask, but that blinding pleasure washed over him once more. Gintoki seemed to understand anyway.

“I found your prostate. It makes it feel good when you stick something up your ass.”

Hijikata wrinkled his nose at Gintoki’s crude explanation. Did that Yorozuya always have to be so vulgar? However, Hijikata didn’t say anything to chastise him, instead letting out a choked moan. He was too distracted from the now continuous stimulation he was receiving. Hijikata got a short breather when Gintoki pulled his fingers out, but that was just for a moment when adding some more lube as he went to insert a third. Now that Gintoki found his prostate, he was not letting up. Hijikata unconsciously spread his legs further, eager for more. The burning stretch was barely felt as Gintoki simultaneously stroked his prostate and his dripping member. 

“Hah…Yorozuya…that should be一Ah!一enough,” Hijikata struggled to say. He had to get this moving along, or that sadist would keep teasing him forever.

“I want to see your face,” Gintoki murmured by his ear as his continued his ministrations. “All flushed in want for me.” Hijikata frowned, mortified. He knew it! This sadist had no intention of moving things along without humiliating him. Well, if that was the case… 

“Fine! Just let me…ngh…turn around.”

Gintoki cheekily jabbed Hijikata’s prostate one last time, getting a surprised groan from him, before pulling his fingers out. He was eager to see what kind of expression Hijikata had on his face and tease him for it. He was not expecting Hijikata’s foot to shoot out and land on his stomach, kicking him back and knocking the wind out of him. His back hit the ground just as Hijikata turned around and clambered on top of him. Gintoki found himself looking up at Hijikata, who was sitting on his thighs, proudly holding up a condom he snatched while implementing his plan. His bangs were sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes were half-lidded, his skin was incredibly flushed, and his dick was hard and leaking. Not even the smug look on his face could diminish how wrecked he looked. Even if Gintoki hadn’t had the wind knocked out of him, he would still have trouble breathing at the sight.

Hijikata said, his voice a little breathy, yet still dyed in self-satisfaction, “Since _you_ , the _Yorozuya_ , are unable to get the job done, _I’ll_ take over. Just sit back and enjoy.”

Gintoki watched carefully as Hijikata opened the little package and slowly rolled the condom onto his erection. Hijikata then opened another packet of lube, pouring a generous amount on his hand. Gintoki let out a choked groan when Hijikata grabbed his dick with said lube-covered hand firmly. 

There were many times this night where Gintoki had wondered if Hijikata was taking revenge. This was definitely one of those times. 

Hijikata spread the lube over Gintoki at a torturous pace. Gintoki was about to snap when Hijikata suddenly stopped and scooted himself forward, hovering slightly. He took Gintoki’s dick and guided it to his hole.

Hijikata took a deep breath as it pressed against him. This was actually happening. He took another deep breath and began to lower himself, gasping when the tip pushed past his entrance. Gintoki didn’t move while Hijikata slowly took him in, and Hijikata was thankful for that. He needed to go at his own pace right now.

After several pauses where Hijikata adjusted to the feeling, Gintoki’s dick was completely inside him. He felt so full, and the pressure on his inner walls was giving him shortness of breath. He looked at Gintoki. The Yorozuya was staring at him, seemingly enraptured. Hijikata turned his head, embarrassed at the attention, but he forced himself to look back as he began to move. He wanted to see Gintoki’s face.

Hijikata raised himself slowly, shuddering at the feeling. Then, he brought himself down. They both moaned, expressing how good it felt. Hijikata did it again, picking up speed as he gained more confidence in what he was doing. He began to all out ride Gintoki, enjoying not only the intense feeling of Gintoki filling him up and pressing against him, but the way Gintoki’s features twisted with pleasure and the strain of holding himself back. He really liked that.

Gintoki had been content to let Hijikata take the lead, especially considering how sexy it was. However, as he looked up at Hijikata, he felt his self-control begin to unravel. He really was a sight to behold. When Hijikata met his gaze, eyes pleading and lips parted, legs trembling from the effort, Gintoki snapped.

He thrust up just as Hijikata was coming down, causing Hijikata to cry out loudly, his back arching from the mind-blowing feeling. With Hijikata distracted from the stars he was seeing, it was easy to flip their positions, pushing him over. Gintoki surged forward and captured Hijikata’s lips, immediately slipping his tongue in and deepening the kiss. It was Hijikata's turn to hit the ground, overwhelmed. Gintoki didn't let him catch his bearings. He grabbed Hijikata’s hips for traction and began to thrust deep inside him.

“Ahh!” Hijikata threw his head back from the sudden move, accidentally breaking the kiss. Gintoki just moved on without pause and began to suck on Hijikata’s neck, biting playfully as he did so. Hijikata was too absorbed in the heady feeling to yell at Gintoki for leaving marks this time. His hands were scrabbling for purchase, clawing at the floor before reaching out and grasping Gintoki’s shoulders. There was so much to take in at once: the scrape of Gintoki’s teeth, Gintoki’s hands gripping his hips with bruising strength, the stretch of his hole around Gintoki’s cock. The stimulation was driving him insane, especially since Gintoki was getting better at hitting his prostate with each move he made. Soon, every thrust was hitting his prostate dead on, and Hijikata could feel his orgasm building. 

“Ngah! Yoro…Y-Yorozuya! I’m…hahn…I’m g-going to一”

Suddenly, Gintoki stopped moving. Damn it! Hijikata looked up at him in frustration, wondering what the hell he was doing. Gintoki’s dead fish eyes were boring into him with great intensity. It was a huge turn on, though Hijikata was reluctant to admit it. 

“Say my name,” Gintoki said, his eyes not wavering. If it was possible, Hijikata would have been even more red-faced at his words and what they implied. 

“What are you talking about, Yorozu-yAH!” Hijikata gasped loudly when Gintoki thrust deep without warning, his dick pressing against Hijikata’s prostate. 

“Say my name,” Gintoki growled. Hijikata stared up at him with wide eyes as Gintoki brought his face closer and closer, until his lips were brushing his ear. “Say my name, Toushirou.”

Hijikata shuddered, shocked at how affected he was by Gintoki uttering his first name. He gulped and brought himself to finally say, “G-Gintoki.” At that, Gintoki rammed into Hijikata, starting his movement up again. 

“Ahn! Gintoki!”

Gintoki’s arousal was at an all time high watching Hijikata call his name as he writhed beneath him. He would not last much longer at this rate. Hijikata’s tight hole, sucking him back in every time he moved was already ruining him. When combined with the sight and sounds before him? Deadly. Gintoki’s thrusts were beginning to become more sporadic, losing rhythm as he got closer to release. 

“Toushirou…hah…ngh…”

“Gintoki! Gin一Ahh!一Gintoki…nnh…”

As Gintoki approached climax, he grabbed Hijikata’s neglected cock, pushing him over the edge. Hijikata stiffened and came hard, come shooting up his stomach. He yelled Gintoki’s name and clenched around his cock, also driving him to climax. Gintoki collapsed on top of Hijikata, spent. 

They stayed there, unmoving, breathing hard and drowning in ecstasy. When they came back to themselves, Gintoki moved, pulling out of Hijikata and drawing a whine from him at the weird emptiness. He removed his condom, tying it up and tossing it somewhere in the corner. This wasn’t his place, so he didn’t really care about proper disposal. Hijikata could handle that later. He looked down at Hijikata, who was glaring at him weakly for what he did, too exhausted to actually do something about it. Hijikata looked like a hot mess, and Gintoki honestly loved that. However, Hijikata would most likely be uncomfortable falling asleep covered in their bodily fluids. He looked around for something to use for clean up. Hijikata’s folded boxers caught his eye. 

“Are those my boxers?” Hijikata asked, his voice raspy.

“Don’t worry about it. Your boxers are safe,” Gintoki said, using the boxers to wipe up the come on their bodies.

“Those are definitely my boxers.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gintoki finished up and tossed the boxers somewhere out of sight. He settled himself next to Hijikata, wrapping his arms around him. 

Hijikata let it go, not having the energy to start a fight. He was genuinely stunned that Gintoki was not only staying, but also holding him. Thinking about what Gintoki’s actions meant was starting to make his head hurt. He could really use a post-coital smoke. Hijikata made to move away and grab his cigarettes, but Gintoki’s grip on him tightened. 

“Please stay,” Gintoki whispered into his hair. He sighed, but he leaned back into Gintoki, settling against him. Hijikata didn’t want to analyze why this felt so nice, so he just relaxed. Letting how tired he was catch up with him, he closed his eyes. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Hijikata wished he had drunk more last night. Maybe then he would’ve forgotten what happened, and he wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath. Waking up in the Yorozuya’s arms had been bewildering to open his eyes to. Then, the memories of last night came flooding back, which had been difficult to comprehend. He couldn’t believe that he actually slept with Gintoki. How was he supposed to approach this? If the Yorozuya didn’t let this go, there was no way he could feign ignorance and pretend this never happened. It would be so humiliating if that permy bastard brought it up all the time to tease him. 

On the other hand, if they mutually ignored the situation, everything would be uncomfortable anyway. By the time they left the bar and made it back to the barracks, they were barely even tipsy. While the alcohol still in their systems lowered their inhibitions, their stupid competitiveness was what escalated the situation. They would both know that the other knew exactly what occurred yesterday. Everything would be so awkward! Hopefully, that could pass with time if they tried hard enough to put that past them. 

Though, why was he already jumping on the denial train? Maybe they could talk things over like adults. Hijikata considered this option for about five seconds before tossing it in the trash. He didn’t know what he wanted from Gintoki. Hijikata was not personally ready to face this situation, and that sugar asshole would definitely make a joke out of the whole thing if he even tried. That option was a disaster. So was it back to ignoring what happened? He focused his gaze on Gintoki, pondering his options.

As he stared at Gintoki’s sleeping face, his thoughts drifted to Mitsuba. He knew that she would want him to find someone else and be happy. She would definitely support whatever this was with Gintoki, though Hijikata was still unsure where they stood after last night. However, he would always have a special place inside his heart for her. No one could replace her. Hijikata would feel too guilty to ever be in a relationship with another woman since he would always unconsciously compare her to Mitsuba. He was sure that Mitsuba would be the only woman he will ever love. Then, if that’s the case, maybe Gintoki could be the only man he will ever… Hijikata lost his train of thought, feeling his face grow hot. There was no way that he actually… that he was actually in… This was just a crush of some sort! This was just a crush! Maybe his feelings were a bit complicated, but… there was no way he was in… He didn’t have any special feelings for this silver permed bastard! Impossible! If anything, this was just physical attraction! Why was he even thinking all this sappy garbage? 

Hijikata tried to move away in his sudden confusion and self-consciousness, but Gintoki sleepily pulled him closer, grumbling something unintelligible. He froze, not wanting to wake Gintoki up. Actually, why was he allowing him to keep sleeping? He should just wake him up and kick him out at this point! Hijikata realized that he was fine with Gintoki being asleep because he still had no idea how to face him after last night. This sucked! Why did he have to be the first one to wake up? 

Hijikata shivered as Gintoki shifted in his sleep, his hands trailing down Hijikata’s back and settling on his ass. One finger brushed against Hijikata’s sore asshole.

“Ah!” Hijikata moaned before quickly slamming a hand over his mouth, muffling any other sounds he would make. What the hell was the Yorozuya doing? He looked at Gintoki, and he seemed to still be asleep. Hijikata needed to get away without waking him up. He was too sensitive right now, and it was like this sadist was channeling his tendencies even while dead to the world. He was sure he would explode with embarrassment if Gintoki woke up and saw him like this.

“Your reactions are so cute.”

Hijikata’s heart stopped. Horrified, he saw that Gintoki’s eyes were now open, looking at him closely.

“How long have you been awake?” Hijikata hissed, blushing furiously.

“Several minutes,” he said, matter-of-factly. He had the audacity to smirk. “And you must really like Gin-san’s handsome face. You were staring at it for a while.”

Now that Hijikata wasn’t in a competitive mindset or in the mood, he was more willing to resort to violence while flustered. Gintoki realized that a little too late, which was about the same time Hijikata reached a breaking point. Their eyes flicked to Hijikata’s sword at the same time. Hijikata started to lunge for the sword, but Gintoki tightened his grip on him and hugged him closer.

“Let’s just stay like this a little longer,” he said, which normally would have seemed at least somewhat romantic, but his voice was high-pitched and wavering. He was clearly fearing for his life. Hijikata sighed, but he decided that he could indulge him. Besides, this was very comfortable right now. He could just beat the shit out of this jerk another time.

Gintoki felt the moment when Hijikata stopped trying to get his weapon and relaxed against him. He was so relieved that violence was no longer about to occur. Why was it always the tsundere ones? He just couldn’t catch a break. Gintoki took a moment to lament his awful luck, though he rescinded that idea when he thought about how lucky he was last night. He grinned as images of a wrecked Hijikata flowed through his mind. Yeah. _Very_ lucky. 

As they lay there in silence, Gintoki wondered if he should just tell Hijikata how he felt. Before this moment, he had been planning on ignoring his feelings for Hijikata. He had been just a _little_ bit in denial. He couldn't believe he had the misfortune to fall for a mayo freak. Of course, he grudgingly had to accept certain things over time, like the fact that Hijikata’s smile made his heart skip a beat. Or the fact that his form when he fought got Gintoki all hot and bothered. Or the fact that he began to look forward to running into Hijikata on his days off or while he was on patrol. Or the fact that he enjoyed teasing Hijikata the most. Or the very unsettling fact that watching him drink a whole bottle of mayonnaise was not enough of a turn off. He eventually had to admit that he liked the Demon Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi. That didn’t mean he had to act on it, and he had been successfully ignoring his feelings when around Hijikata. At least, up until now. 

Yesterday’s events showed him that what he thought was impossible could now actually be a possibility. Hijikata could possibly return his feelings. In fact, Gintoki suspected that Hijikata already had feelings for him, especially with the way he was acting. There was no way he could ignore what had happened last night after that revelation. However, telling Hijikata how he felt would not necessarily make them lovers. Getting a tsundere to admit they liked you back was very tough. He had some experience winning over a tsundere through the dating game Love Choriss, but it had been a real challenge. One thing he learned was that these types of things take time. He needed patience.

“You should probably get going soon,” Hijikata said, mumbling his words into Gintoki’s shoulder. “The others are going to start waking up.”

“I’d much rather spend all day here with you,” Gintoki said as he kissed Hijikata’s forehead, his voice low and sensual. Hijikata kicked him in the shin for that.

“Hey!” Gintoki exclaimed, offended. “What the hell was that for?”

“Don’t shout!” Hijikata whispered forcefully, not answering his question. “Some of the guys could already be up and about at this time. Just hurry and一”

“Hm, what’s this?”

They both froze in horror at the familiar drawl coming from behind the door. It slid open, revealing the last person they would want to catch them like this.

“It seems a night of debauchery occurred right here in our barracks,” Sougo stated, looking bored as he stepped in from the doorway. “Right, Hijikata-san?”

“Sougo!” Hijikata groaned, sitting up and glaring at him. “How many times have I told you to stop barging into my room?”

“I’d listen if I had respect for you,” Sougo said. He raked his gaze over Hijikata, eyes lingering on the bruises by his neck and hips, making his distaste clear.

“I’m the Vice-Chief,” Hijikata pointed out, annoyed.

“Not for long, if I can do something about it,” Sougo replied, not missing a beat. Hijikata sighed. He was not in the mood for this conversation. He pointed to the door.

“Just get out.” Sougo ignored him and looked over at Gintoki, who was reluctantly pushing himself up to sit beside Hijikata, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“Danna, I thought you’d have better taste in one night stands,” he said casually. Hijikata spluttered indignantly at his words. This little bastard always had something to say!

“Yeah, awful choice of a one night stand,” Gintoki agreed, nodding his head. “You’re right about that.” Hijikata’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at Gintoki, absolutely furious and hurt, his cheeks burning. This sadist duo always had to try and ruin his day. They delighted in his suffering. Hijikata just wanted them gone.

“Well, you bastards can一”

“That’s why I’m planning on this _not_ being a one night stand,” Gintoki added with a knowing smile. Hijikata’s mind went blank. He stared at Gintoki, eyes wide and mouth agape. Sougo, on the other hand, showed no visible reaction. In the end, he shrugged. 

“It’s your loss,” he concluded, turning to leave and shutting the door behind him. Though it was muffled, his far from innocent voice could be heard calling, “Hey, everybody! Guess what Hijikata-san did last night?” That snapped Hijikata out of his stupor.

“Ugh, now I’ll have to deal with troublesome looks and stupid questions,” Hijikata complained. He needed a cigarette. He got up to grab one, sliding his yukata on as he walked over to his desk. It was embarrassing to admit, but even after last night, he was too self-conscious to be casually naked around Gintoki. As he lit a cigarette and took a drag, he glanced over at that silver permed idiot. Gintoki was still sitting there with his privates barely concealed under the blanket. 

“Grab your stuff and leave,” Hijikata said gruffly. “I have work to deal with now.” Gintoki surprisingly didn’t say anything as he got dressed and went to the door. However, he stopped just as he was about to go and turned to face Hijikata.

“I’ll see you again?” he asked, expectant. 

Hijikata blushed, but managed to say, “Sure, whatever.” Gintoki smiled at the response, causing Hijikata’s blush to deepen. Then, he turned around and walked away.

They both had the same thought as Gintoki left. 

Maybe this could be the start of something.


End file.
